kingdomoftexasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritter Energy
Ritter Energy Type Publicly traded Founded 2007 Key People Jack Ritter (President & CEO) Headquarters Carbon City, Nevada Employees 74,306 Industry Energy, Petroleum, Mining, and Infrastructure Products Oil, gas, diesel and petroleum Ritter Energy (NYSE: RTE) is a multinational energy company based in Houston, Texas. Ritter Energy is the parent of six subsidiaries, being a major component of petroleum, gas, minerals, infrastructure, coal, and refinement. Ritter Energy is one of the largest conglomerates in the Kingdom of Texas, and has a major dominance in multiple industrial sectors. Ritter Energy is a leading supplier of public energy in the United States, Mexico, and Canada, while having branches in Suadi Arabia, the Unuted Arab Emirates, Oman, and Kuiwait. Ritter Energy was founded in 2007, and in only four years bought out several hundred companies and transformed them into one major corporation. Ritter Energy has been criticized by the American Family Association for giving minority benefits to LGBT persons, the EPA for its heavy use of nonrenewable resources, and several environmental groups. Ritter Energy has funded major construction projects in Las Vegas, Houston, Albuquerque, Phoenix, Mexico City, and Dubai. History Ritter Energy was founded on August 12th, 2007, as a small convinenc gas station originally named Ritter Stop. Ritter Stop grew at a great pace in the Las Vegas area by selling cheap gas at seven eights of the average price. While selling gas cheaper than its competitors, Ritter Stop made a large profit by having a large amount of stations. In mid 2008, Ritter Stop bought out several suppliers, and began the name Ritter Energy. Ritter Energy used the funds of Jack's deceased grandfather to expand operations into Southern Nevada, Arizona, and New Mexico. From this, Ritter Energy purchased mines in Nevada, Arizona, and New Mexico. Ritter Energy subsidized it's coal and refining operations into Ritter Coal and Ritter Refinement. Ritter Minerals was declared a subsidiary in early 2009, and the companies profits began to rise at a fast rate. Ritter Energy purchased several power plants and began operating them as public utilities. RitterInfra was created as a manager of the plants in Texas, Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Arkansas. RitterInfra began the investment of funds into major residential developments in Phoenix, Las Vegas, and Albuquerque by mid 2010. Ritter Energy expanded its operations to the rest of the United States and Mexico in late 2010. Ritter Energy, in February of 2011, expanded its operations into th Arabian Peninsula, Canada, and also bought wells in the Gulf of Mexico. In June, Ritter pledged funding to public utilities in the nations it operated in. Ritter Energy has had a stable profit increase as of December 20th, 2011. Subsidiaries Ritter Energy has six subsidiaries in working in special fields. Ritter Petroleum Ritter Petroleum is the largest subsidiary of Ritter Energy, being the upstream supplier of petroleum and natural gas to be refined for further purposes by Ritter Energy. Ritter Petroleum is based out of Houston, with main operations being in the Gulf of Mexico, and smaller operations being domestic and international. Ritter Petroleum is the third largest supplier of petroleum in the former United States, being surpassed by ExxonMobil and Shell. Ritter Refinement Ritter Refinement is the successor subsidiary of Ritter Stop. Ritter Refinement was created to manage the refinement of petroleum into gasoline and the selling of the gasoline to the general public. Ritter Refinement's stations are named Ritter respectively after the company. The subsidiary manages refineries in Houston and Albuquerque from its offices in Houston, but the Ritter gas stations are headquartered in the original city of Las Vegas. Ritter Minerals Ritter Minerals is the subsidiary of Ritter Energy that manages the mining of natural minerals such as silver, gold, iron, copper, and tin, and their smelting into useful metals such as steel and bronze. Ritter Minerals is based out of Salt Lake City, Utah, with smelters in Salt Lake City, Cheyanne, Elko, and Carson City. Ritter Minerals operates sites in Mexico, Utah, Nevada, Arizona, Wyoming, and Idaho. Ritter Minerals is also beginning to create glass in New Mexico with the opening of the Santa Fe Glass Production facility. RitterInfra RitterInfra is the manager of public utilities owned by Ritter that are not denoted to power supply. RitterInfra invests money into certain civil structures and developments that the subsidiary sees as a potential place to make a profit. RitterInfra's management of power structures was renamed to Ritter Power Systems, but RitterInfra kept hold of other structures and investments. RitterInfra is known to have built Carbon City, Nevada, and to own the Crystalline Casino and Resort on the Las Vegas Strip. RitterInfra is based out of Carbon City, and has secondary headquarters in Las Vegas, Houston, and Dubai. Ritter Coal Ritter Coal is the primary mining operator of coal to Ritter Energy. While management rights to coal power plants operated by Ritter are given to Ritter Power Systems, Ritter Coal manages and oversees the production of coal from strip mines located in Wyoming and Utah. Ritter Coal is based out of Cheyenne, and owns a building in Carbon City. Ritter Power Systems Ritter Power Systems is the second largest subsidiary of Ritter Energy, tasked with operating and overseeing the power plants owned by Ritter Energy. Ritter Power Systems has plants in Salt Lake City, Boise, Carbon City, Cheyenne, Las Vegas, Carson City, San Diego, Santa Fe, and Flagstaff. Ritter Power Systems is based out of Carbon City, with a smaller headquarters in Santa Fe. Controversy A great deal of controversy surrounds Ritter Energy, mostly based around its shady use of funds. Ritter Energy is a large supplier of energy in the western former United States, but most funding is directed towards government and civil purposes. Many theorists believe that Ritter Energy has engaged in lobbying to the Central Government of the Kingdom of Texas, the Government of Mexico, and the Government of the United Arab Emirates to let the company have greater influence in governmental decisions. Ritter Energy has released monthly bank documents showing their monthly expenditures, with no funding being directed towards any government members. While these documents have been made public, Ritter Energy is still attacked by environmental groups for their fast use of resources. Ritter Energy is one of the companies that the "Occupy" protests are centered around. See Also *Crystalline Casino and Resort *SALT Pharmaceuticals *CloudSound Category:Companies Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Companies of the Kingdom of Texas